


when can i talk to you? i think about it (whenever i see you)

by 4419



Series: to the unreachable you [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Dorms, Happy Ending, M/M, thanks to chewing gum for the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: Donghyuck just wants to smile back at his cute dorm mate. Why is he so awkward?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was very much inspired from my best friend's first time living in a dorm and she told me a story about being awkward with this nice person who stays next to the room where she's staying. lmao i hope she could smile at this person now, it's been months!  
> this is very rusty, please spare me  
> haha love you all ♡  
> so sorry for all the errors

_Study now, make friends later_ ; it's Donghyuck's philosphy ever since he started high school. Don't get him wrong, he's a chummy person but sometimes he just doesn't want people to bother him especially in school. He tries to smile and wave a people greeting him in the halls but tries to avoid any interaction that will make him late for his next period. That's just how things work for him.

  
Donghyuck also applies this to his new life as a college freshman.

  
Now living in a dorm near his uni, Donghyuck made a pinky promise that he will just focus on his studies. Forget all those college parties he's seen on movies. He wants to make his parents proud, although a bit emotional, that's what he always says. His best friend, Minhyung, fortunately got in the same school as he did and fortunately for them, there were two more available beds on the same room. They had to share the room with two other guys too, though.

 

It wasn't hard to get along with them, the two juniors, Taeyong and Doyoung, who are best friends just like him and Minhyung. Taeyong is a bit of a neat freak, during their first week living together, he snapped at Minhyung for trashing his desk with unecessary papers. It might have look unecessart for Taeyong but it was really pieces of song lyrics Minhyung writes during his free time. Minhyung let it go and just stash his papers inside his closet.

  
Doyoung, on the other hand, is quiet at times. Donghyuck only sees him before they go to school and sometimes, during the weekend. He once got curious and asked Taeyong about it, but the other said he really doesn't know where his friend is most of the time.

  
While talking to his roommates are east, talking to the other people living on the same building isn't easy. You either see them when you go to the dorm bathroom (which is not the right place to iniate a conversation, really) or when they pass by the hallway. There is one person Donghyuck see everywhere but never got the chance to talk to. He doesn't even know his name yet, and he stays right next door.

 

The first time he saw him, he was sitting on the couch of the lobby and their eyes met. The said boy smiled at him, and Donghyuck was about to smile back but Minhyung suddenly crept to his side and startled him. When Donghyuck looks back, after kicking Minhyung's shin—that's what he gets for scaring the hell out of me—, he looks back on where the boy was sitting and seeing he's already talking to his friend on his side Donghyuck went back on hitting Minhyung.

 

The second time he encounter an awkward situation with the boy was inside the dorm bathroom. Donghyuck was almost washing his face when he saw a familiar figure walking in and greeting everyone a good morning. He didn't know what had gotten into him but his senses told him to finish what he's doing and walk pass the boy. Donghyuck did what his brain told him, and quickly look back at the door when the boy was busy talking with a Chinese sophomore namer Sicheng. He walked towards the two and completely froze when the boy said good morning to him. Donghyuck bowed and smiled lopsidedly at tiled floor not noticing the other was looking at him expectantly , and he regrets every time he remembers that moment.

  
When he told that to Minhyung, his best friend couldn't stop laughing.

Donghyuck was so pissed, one of Minhyung's unecessary papers got ripped and thrown in the trash. Donghyuck apologize afterwards, when Minhyung told him, "you could have tear my other lyrics but you really had to choose the one I made for Jaemin."

  
The third time was the worst, as Donghyuck hates to admit but that's the truth. They just got from the mall, after they ate their dinner. Taeyong decided to stay for a while, said he was meeting someone first. Doyoung went to the dorm with them but got out of the elevator on the second floor. That leaves Donghyuck with Minhyung, but he thinks his best friend might go elsewhere since there's nothing to do.

  
Walking through the hallway, he can hear one of their neighbors crying inside with a muffled voice comforting them. He looks back at his best friend and saw his eyes lighting up. Donghyuck looks at where Minhyung was looking and sees the boy, with that friend whom he was talking to the first time he saw him. The boy couldn't be who Minhyung likes, right? Not that he cares. He just doesn't want Minhyung to also have his eyes on someone he has eyes for. Donghyuck has a lot of explaining to do with himself.

  
The two of them froze on their spot, right next to their dorm room. He hears Minhyung gulps audibly and he sees that the friend of the boy smile at him, Donghyuck smirks, so that's Jaemin. He shakes his head and tries to unlock the door, but remembers half way that he needs to initiate something, a smile maybe, with the boy. Donghyuck puts up the nicest smile he could do and looks back on where the two were standing. He looks at the empty spot, still smiling, and his left hand placed on the doorknob. His smile then turned into a frown, slaming the door open and close.

  
Minhyung enters afterwards and looks at him. "Were you trying to smile?" He hears his best friend laugh, and Donghyuck glares back. "You look ridiculous." Minhyung kept on making fun of Donghyuck.

  
"You should've seen yourself, drooling over, what's his name? Jaemin?" Donghyuck let out a smug smile when he hears Minhyung choke.

 

Donghyuck decided, he will take this chance and initiate a conversation with the boy. "What's his name again?" He asked Minhyung who is typing something on his phone. He looks back at his best friend idly, "If I tell you, you would look like a creep. Oh wait, I would love to see you looking like a creep to someone you like—his name is Jeno. Lee Jeno."

  
He brushes off the remarks and straightens himself once he saw Jeno walking out of the school building. He sees him and Jaemin stop near a pillar talking to each other and he takes that as a signal to talk to him.

  
"Hey, Jeno, right?" Donghyuck tried to say, naturally. The two looked at him curiously, and his act to look cool faded away.

  
"Oh, hey Donghyuck!" Jeno smiles at him, and he wasted no time to smile at the other back as natural as possible. That's an achievement.

  
"Hey,uh," Donghyuck looks back at Jaemin, "can we talk privately? Thanks." He continues politely." Jaemin chuckles in return before nodding, telling Jeno he'll go ahead. Donghyuck thanks him again before he sees his best friend running towards Jaemin. Donghyuck shakes his head.

  
"What is it you want to tell me?" Jeno interrupted his trance, fortunately. He looks up seeing Jeno smiling expectantly at him.

  
"Uh, well, I was just, just going to apologize for being so awkward with you this past few months we've been dormmates. I really wanted to get to know you, talk you and stuff... but, like Minhyung always says, I froze when I try to be friends with someone I found, I found...nice." Donghyuck hesitates saying the word 'attractive' and tells something else instead.

  
Jeno beams and smiles at him excitedly, "That's alright! We can still get to know each other! It's never too late. I really want to be friends with you too. Jaemin told me you're very friendly and funny," Donghyuck notices Jeno pouting when he pause and looked down for a while. "I was wondering why you ignored my attempt in interacting with you." Donghyuck also noticed how Jeno would smile and scratch the back of his fluffy hair when he gets embarrassed.

  
Donghyuck then started explaining everything that needs to be explained to Jeno. Why was he so awkward with people? _You're really not, everyone thinks you're fun to be with!_ , Jeno retorts once they started walking out of the school premise.

 

"I was wondering if you don't have twelve noon classes tomorrow." Donghyuck speaks as soon as they entered the dormitory's lobby. Jeno looks at him with a shy smile on his face.

  
"Actually, I have classes until twelve fifteen, can you wait until then?"

  
"Sure, I'm vacant till one thirty anyway." Donghyuck smiles back, full of happiness. He finally had the guts to talk to someone he keeps getting into awkward situations in, and possibly scored and , maybe, a date. It might be foolish thoughts but he kinda thanks those months of gaucheness for bringing him to this day.

 

Jeno waves back at him and smile, and surprisingly, Donghyuck smiles back before they enter their respective rooms. Donghyuck sees Minhyung scribbling lyrics after lyrics before throwing it to the trashbin, the other stops and looks at him. "What?"

  
Donghyuck puts on a smug look, "Scored a lunch date with the pretty boy next door, when will you ever?" He jumps on his bed before he gets a reply from his best friend


End file.
